Hidans Surprise
by Pinkyni21
Summary: Hidan gets a little surprise from his secret crush... One-shot FemDeidara


_Hello readers~ Im back! Well not exactly, this one-shot was written by my boyfriend but I'm playing on getting to work on my own stories tonight. ^^_

* * *

_**Hidan's Surprise  
**  
_

_****_"Today we're going to be doing something a little different. The search for the Jinchurikis is taking too damn long…and we lost a member of the Akatsuki. So from today on, the teams are open. That is all…"

The rainbow-shaded hologram of Pain slowly disappeared from view, leaving 7 other figures standing silent between one another. "Why the fuck are we separate now?" Hidan said in his cocky voice. "Pain worried about who's gonna bite the dust next?"  
Kisame made a slight chuckle in the back of his throat "Watch out asshole, it may be you."  
"You know what, fuck you Kisame! Fuck you fish-fag!"

Kisame grinned and reached behind him, placing a hand on the handle of his shark-skin sword. "You sound like you want to fight, Hidan?"  
Hidan smirked at the blue man "Nah im good, go play with Itachi or something."  
"Tsk" Kisame walked away without another word.

The silver-haired boy turned to the rest of the members. Zetsu was nowhere to be seen (as usual), Tobi skipped away into the darkness of the hideout, laughing and dancing about the newest bomb he made. Hidan walked up to Kakuzu and playfully punched his arm. "Kakuzu! We still a team like old times?"  
"Go fuck yourself…"  
"W-Wha-… Common man that's just cold!"  
Kakuzu waved him off as he turned on his heel and walked off with Itachi next to him. That only left one other person. Deidara.

Hidan had always felt something special for Deidara, he always wanted to get to know the other member of the group. This was the perfect way. Hidan could finally have his moment to shine. "So uh… Dei-Chan-"  
"I told you Hidan, don't call me that. Deidara is fine." With that, Deidara was off and walking to her room

Fuck. Well there goes the moment to shine. Hidan decided to follow behind Deidara quietly though, because in his heart, he knew how much of a stalker he really was. Dei walked into the darkened room that she called hers and flipped on a light close by. A couple lamps flicked on by the head of her bed. She walked in, leaving the door open either because she was too lazy to close it, or didn't care at this point if other people saw it.

She walked over to her closet and threw open the doors while a small yawn came out her mouth "What to wear…" She undid her cloak and stood with it loosely hanging on her body as she placed her hands on her hips and stared into the closet.  
Hidan walked to the door and knocked, but didn't wait, and he went right in. His footing caught short when Dei turned around. She was just in her bare minimal clothing, a simple black bra with the signature red clouds across the breast pads. Her panties were a dark red though, seeming to match the color on her face.

They were both silent, unable to speak a word to each other. After what seemed like forever, Hidan finally stuttered out a couple quick words despite his embarrassment "U-Uh, sorry about that! I can leave if you want!" Hidan turned around and almost took a step out the door when he heard her voice from the other side of the room.  
"Hidan… stay…"  
He turned around to face the girl, trying to stare just at her eyes and not her chest. "W-What is it, Dei-Chan?"  
"I told you not to call me that! Now get your ass over here!" She tapped her foot on the ground and waited for him. He slowly walked over to her, and was quickly pulled into an embrace, her lips planting themselves firmly on his. For a minute he was in complete shock, the girl of his dreams kissing him like this… what's going on?

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist a little, not wanting to ruin anything by going to fast. She seemed to throw that idea out of the water pretty fast. She turned them around and pushed him down on the bed, looking at his with lustful eyes as she voided her gaze down to his crotch. A soft giggle left her lips and she smirked "Hey asshole, your cock is growing."  
A wave of red embarrassment flooded through Hidan when he looked down and saw a clearly visible tent in his pants. "I-I cant help it… You're just fucking hot."  
She smirked again, bigger this time. "Oh really? So you like these?" She reached up and unclasped the hook connecting the two pieces of padding, letting her C cups reveal themselves to him. Her hand reached up and cupped one of her breasts, her fingers playing with the soft nipples.  
"Oh Hidannnn" She said with a slight jingle in her voice  
He gulped a little, not caring if his member grew more. "Y-Yes Dei?"  
"I want to taste you" She walked toward him, swaying her hips. She slowly sunk to her knees, placing a hand on the tent in his pants. "You're hard"

Blunt enough.

She tugged at his pants for him to take them off. When they finally came off, along with his boxers, she quickly wrapped her hands around his member. Her hands opened up a little as the tongues slipped out, licking his hardened length. He laid back and let out a groan of pleasure. He never felt something so great, and coming from her? He couldn't believe this was really happening. As she added her real tongue to tease the tip of his member along with the palm tongues, more waves of pleasure struck Hidan's body. He knew at this rate his climax was going to be coming soon. (No pun intended).

She slowly sunk her lips around his member while her hands continued working at the heated piece of flesh. Soft hums singing off her lips and vibrating through him while her head pushed its way to fully envelop him. He could feel the wetness of her mouth as she swallowed around him. A pulsing sensation ripped through his abdomen as his climax quickly shot out of him and into her mouth. She let out a gasping sound but started sucking and licking around to collect all of his warm seed. She pulled away and looked up at him with half lidded eyes and smirked, wiping some of his come off her lower lip.

"Mmm… you taste wonderful" She gave his dick a quick kiss and got up, shaking her hips a bit "Come back tomorrow for even more~"  
He nodded with a blush as his panting slowly stopped. He leaned up and looked at her "Just like that? I'm being fucking shoved away?"

She laughed and tackled him into the bed, smiling and kissing him as she cuddled into his chest. "Nah, you can stay here for the night"


End file.
